


You're Mine

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of thrones smut, Robb/Reader, Smut, Smut with a plot, porn with a plot, robb stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were close with the Starks, your father and Ned were best of friends, aside from King Robert of course. Your father traveled constantly so you were left under the care of the Starks. You were a year younger than Robb, the oldest stark, who you did have a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

You were close with the Starks, your father and Ned were best of friends, aside from King Robert of course. Your father traveled constantly so you were left under the care of the Starks. You were a year younger than Robb, the oldest stark, who you did have a crush on. Some days you would dress like a lady but most days you wore trousers and shirts like the men. You rode with them and sometimes Lord Stark would let you come on hunts with them.

Today was a rather nice day, it was also the day which King Robert was said to arrive. Your father had sent you a new dress from wherever he was this time. It was a beautiful grayish blue dress. Sansa helped you with your hair, then you did with hers. “You know; I think Robb likes you.” She said as you brushed her hair. A light blush spread over your cheeks as you scoffed lightly.

“Robb like me? I-I doubt that” you said, looking at her in her mirror. Sansa giggled, noticing your blush. “Maybe hell ask you to dance tonight” She said, a smirk playing on her graceful features. You shrugged as you braided her hair, biting your lip.

As you finished her hair, there was a knock at the door. Sansa rose as you opened it, there stood Bran. “Robb wants to speak with you y/n” he said, giggling before running off with his wolf. You looked back at Sansa only to see a some what victorious smirk on her face before she ushered you out.

Of course, Bran had forgotten to mention where Robb was, so you wandered around looking for him, bumping into Jon. “Oh sorry Jon, I wasn’t paying attention.” You said, he only smiled slightly and nodded “That’s alright, Robb is looking for you by the way” he spoke. “Ah I was actually just looking for him, could you perhaps point me in his direction?” You asked, batting your lashes slightly. A light pink tinted Jon’s cheeks as he replied “The stables” before being off.

There he was, grooming his horse, yours was saddled and so was his. “You wanted to see me?” You asked, making him jump slightly, nodding, he turned to you and greeted you with a slight bow. “My lady, thank you for coming” “You don’t have to be so formal Robb” You said, giving him a sweet smile as you stroked his horses nose. “Would you like to join me on a ride before were stuck in that room with the Lannister?” He asked to which you eagerly nodded.

You never liked the Lannister due to family past. You went to get on your horse, only for strong hands to grab your waist, hoisting you up onto the saddle. You knew Robb knew that you were very much capable of doing it on your own and were now wondering why he was being so nice to you all of a sudden.

The both of you rode out of the castle into a small clearing in the forest, a small pond within the clearing. “Is there something wrong Robb?” You asked, getting off your horse, only for strong arms to wrap around you from behind, pulling you into a firm chest. “I can’t take it anymore” he whispered in a raspy voice, his lips pressing against the back of your neck.

“Can’t take what?” you questioned, biting your lip as a blush faired on your cheeks. His hands moved up to the dip in your dress which showed a fair amount of cleavage, sliding under the material, cupping your breasts with his large hands. A small mew escaped your lips as you arched your back. “I can’t take seeing other men flirt with you, I can’t take you not being mine, you have to be mine, I need you to be mine” He growled.

You pressed your legs together in anticipation, your breath quickening as you were spun around and pushed against a nearby tree. His one hand held him as he leaned against the tree, the other left your dress and cupped your cheek as he pressed is lips to yours hungrily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his dark curly hair, pulling slightly, making him groan.

Robb started kissing down you jaw and neck, licking, sucking and biting till he came to your covered breasts, untying the material in the front, exposing your breasts to the cool air and the man before you. He gazed up at you as he took your left nipple into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over it as his free hand pinched and pulled at the other one.

A quiet moan left your lips as you let your head rest back against the tree. Soon his mouth left your nipple and he stood back up, his hand going under your dress, rubbing your sex, inserting two fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion. You moaned and pulled at his hair a little harder.

He removed his fingers from within you and undid his pants, pulling out his cock, then taking your legs and wrapping them around his waist, slowly pushing himself into you. It did hurt at first, but the pain subsided soon after. “M-Move” You whimpered. Robb complied and started thrusting, slow at first but going faster after he was sure you were comfortable.

His thrusts became harder as he started to get closer to his end. You could feel the knot in your stomach building, the pleasure was just amazing though. The was Robb felt inside you, the way he kissed you, it was just amazing. “Fuck Y//n” he groaned, gripping your hips a little harder. You moaned his name loudly as you could feel yourself coming to an end.

“Ohhh Robb, I-Im gonna-“You whimpered, Robb cutting you off by pressing his lips to your own roughly, he moaned against your lips as you felt him shutter against you, his cum spilling into you. You both panted lightly as he pressed his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes.

“You’re mine” he muttered, pressing his lips to yours again before suggesting that you should both head back to the castle, seeing as the Lannisters would be arriving soon enough. You straightened yourself before getting back onto your horse and the both of you rode back. You could now see the large trail of people and you both rushed to get back.

When your horses were both put in the stable, Lady Stark ushered you Robb to get in the line which they had made to greet the King. You stood behind them in the crowd, glaring at the queen as she left the carriage. Robb glanced back at you and winked before having to greet the queen and her shit head son.

That night, there was a large feast in the Kings honor, you caught the queen glaring at you a few times and it pissed you off quite a bit. Your attention was drawn away from that though when you felt a hand on your shoulder. “A dance, my lady?” Came Robbs voice, making you smile as you nodded and he took your hand in his own.

His hands were on your hips and your arm rested on his shoulders. “Thank you for earlier” You said, blushing as you looked up at him. A smirk came to his face as he looked down at you, a few minutes after I leave, come to my room and Ill make this night a memorable one” He growled as he leaned down, bowing as the dance ended. You went back to sit with Sansa as Robb left, not before winking at you of course.

“So what did my brother want earlier?” she asked, a sly smile on her face. “O-Oh he just wanted to talk about something.” You said, blushing at the memory and in anticipation of what was to come tonight. “Oh I’m sure it was just talking” She teased, winking at you as your blush darkened. You finished your cup of wine and started towards Robbs room.

You knocked twice then entered, seeing Robb standing by his bed, shirtless. You bit you lip and shut the door, then making your way over to him. His hands went to your hips and he pulled you flush against his chest, cupping your cheek and pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. Slowly, his hands left your cheek and hip, working to undo the strings on your dress, letting it fall to the floor, exposing all of you to him.

Gently, he pushed you back onto his bed, smirking slightly as he removed his pants, climbing on top of you, kissing down your body, spreading your legs so he could see you in your full glory. Gingerly, he leaned forward and flicked your sensitive clit with his tongue, causing you to gasp.

With seeing your reaction, he began to suck on your clit, rubbing it with his tongue, rolling it gently with his teeth. Your hands grabbed at his sheets as you arched your back, moaning his name softly. While his mouth continued on your clit, he pushed to fingers inside you, slowly pushing them in and out, curving them just right.

“F-Fuck Robb…” You moaned, of course this gave him the confidence to speed up what his fingers were doing, adding a third. You cried out and squirmed, your body needing to feel him inside you again, but he wanted to make you cum this way first, and he would. With his tongue and his fingers moving in sync, you came hard on them. Your back arching up as you moaned his name.

He came up from where he was, a cocky smile playing on his lips as he pressed them to yours, using one hand to lift a leg on his hip, making you get the hint you did as directed, wrapping them around his waist as he pushed his hard cock into you once again, the both of you moaning as he did. Slowly, he started thrusting, gradually getting faster and harder.

You were approaching your second orgasm quite quickly and Robb could tell. Pulling out making you go into ‘doggie style’ position, grabbing your hips and thrusting back in, he went hard and fast, your name left his lips in sexy deep moans as his left your lips in whimpers and stuttered moans.

You came first, your body shaking with your orgasm, your cunt clenching around his cock, giving him the pleasure to finish right behind you (Bad pun sorry). You felt his cum shoot into you as you fell face first onto the pillows, Robb following soon after, pulling you into his chest, bringing the blankets up over your body’s.

“That was amazing, My lord” you teased, he just chuckled and kissed your forehead, running his fingers through your hair with a smile on his face. He finally had you, and you were his as he was yours.


End file.
